The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry plant designated as ‘Wenatchee’ (a.k.a. ‘108818’). ‘Wenatchee’ is a day-neutral strawberry plant.
Wenatchee’ (a.k.a. ‘108818’) is the result of a controlled-cross between a female parent cultivar designated 107801 (unpatented, proprietary cultivar) and a male parent cultivar designated 103095 (unpatented, proprietary cultivar) made by the Inventor and was first fruited in Watsonville, Calif. growing fields. Following selection and during testing, the plant was originally designated ‘108818’ and subsequently named ‘Wenatchee’.
This new strawberry plant was asexually reproduced via runners (stolons) by the inventor at Watsonville, Calif. Asexual propagules from the original source have been tested in Watsonville growing fields and to a limited extent, grower fields in high elevation. The properties of this new plant were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. This plant is stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.